Abilities
What causes the ability phenomenon? Most soldier and civilians who have managed to escape the initial collapse have the gained some form of an ability of from the dimension that was connected to the rift that was closest to where they were at the time of the collapse. This occurrence did not affected all because of certain traits in their DNA; while those who were affected had their DNA mutated to accommodate their new found powers. What are the different kind of ability and what plain are they related to? Currently speaking there are five known plains of reality. The five plains are "Echo Ipara (+), Crimson Night (-), The Void (=), Eterna Frostica ( /), and the Hunted Wilderness (x). Each dimension grants a person certain abilities that are unique to the dimension connecting their soul to that plain of reality.Beside allowing the user to tap into their own spiritual essence to command their ability each ability has some form of side effect passed on to the user the more they use their ability some more costly than others. Each ability has a certain spiritual energy cost. Echo Ipara Plain The Echo Ipara is commonly linked to mental balance and equilibrium and more often than not used by those with good intentions and sound mind. Most abilities associated with this dimension are abilities that deal with mind and soul manipulation of human souls as well as physical, mental, and spiritual healing from lingering effects of other abilities Even though most people have abilities unique to them each dimension have certain abilities that are common to each person whose soul is linked to that respected plain. Here are the abilities that all souls that are connected to Echo Ipara plain can use Crimson Night Plain The crimson night plain mainly focuses on the inner darkness and corruption that lays in dormant inside the soul increasing in strength by feeding on the user's anger and hatred and using that energy to turn it into a destructive offensive attack to destroy their targets physically and spiritually leaving most places that have been affected by such abilities as spiritual dead where not even the most peaceful of yokai could survive in for long due to the residual negative spiritual energy corrupting and destroying the souls of all who enter. (soul pollution) Here are the abilities that all souls that are connected to Crimson Night plain can use Eterna Frostica Plain The eterna frostica plain is a form of reality that is stabilized by the sorrow and suffering of human souls. The souls that are linked with this plain turns the pain and grief they have felt throughout their life into a powerful force causing most who are linked with this reality to be as cold as the reality itself.Many of those who are connected to this reality are quite commonly pessimistic and don't care if they live or die because more often than not they feel as if they have nothing left to live for, and only care about the survival and happiness of others and not their own. These are the abilities that most if not all souls connected to the Eterna Frostica Plain can use. Hunted Wilderness This reality is meant primarily for the souls of deceased animals who have died at the hands of hunters who don't use the whole corpse of their kill and those who have died at the hands of poachers.Despite being primarily inhabited by animal souls there are some human souls who have died in the wilderness by environmental cause and those who have been killed by predators. The souls of the living that are linked with this reality are few and far in between since there were few rifts for this reality that had opened at the time of the collapse, but the ones that are connected are extremely powerful and well connected with the souls of the animals and their own spirit animal. These are the abilities that those who wields this power share The Void Like the Hunted Wilderness the souls connected to this reality are even rarer being that only about 10 rifts haven opened across the entirety of China. Primarily the void only affects the most corrupted of individuals.Those who are connected to this reality have had to accept their of to the overseers by making spiritual sacrifices to the overseers in return granting them the powers they bestowed upon. These individuals are commonly known as Phurrooks (Reaper Demons) and are by far the most dangerous and inhumane of people. Here are the abilities the most void user share.